


You see me

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ashley receives some support from her husband





	You see me

“You are beautiful”Malcolm has told his wife 

Ashley nodded her head in disbelief “You really are something else aren’t you?”

“I’m not joking you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on”He complimented her watching as she smiled a bit

“I know you think I’m a bad sister I shouldn’t have put my little sister in a dangerous situation like the one I put her in”Ashley told him frowning a bit 

“I wouldn’t say that you are a bad sister but it was just a case of bad judgement I’m glad she’s okay and I’m glad you’re okay too”Malcolm said looking over at her

“One things for sure I’m definitely not winning sister of the year”Ashley joked a bit trying to lighten the mood 

“You are an amazing mother friend wife and a badass all rolled into one don’t think I don’t notice how much you do just to provide for me and our daughter?”Malcolm’s hand rested on her shoulder as he spoke 

“Sometimes it feels like the things I do go by unnoticed but it’s nice knowing you see me”Ashley told him

“I always see you”Malcolm smiles over at her


End file.
